Brick & Lace
by fluffy wolfy
Summary: He’d built a wall around him, sure no one could see past it. But she saw. And she unknowingly began to knock it down. Kurama.Botan


You thought you'd seen the last of me, hadn't you

You thought you'd seen the last of me, hadn't you?

Title: Brick & Lace

Summary: He'd steadily built the wall around him, assured himself that no one would ever see his past, or past to something deeper. He thought he was hidden. But she saw. And she unknowingly began to knock it down.

Rating: R. For Ravishing.

Pairings: Kurama/Botan.

Note: I wrote this a very, very, very long time ago.

--

He never thought someone could see through. He'd perfected every means he had in order to keep them out, and managed to do it in a practiced skill of civility, that no one ever thought to dig further. During school, girls seemed to fawn over him left and right, but he would affectionately turn them all down. He never wanted a relationship like that. But they continued to fawn, and love notes would be placed within his locker, and every day he'd give a sad little sigh at the visible hearts in their eyes.

But they didn't _know_ him. And because of his wall, they never would. He would hide his past from those who wished to learn it, which was few, and offer them only what he could give to them in the present.

But one day, a brick crumbled. Such a tiny crack, but it was such a startling realization, he sought to know how such a thing could have possibly occurred without his acute senses being able to pick something up.

His apprehension was starting to show. And that same day it did, his wall chipped again.

"Kurama-san?" The red haired boy would snap out of his thoughts, emerald hues glancing about him for the source of the interruption.

He found her smiling, and this time, he didn't notice the crumble from his impenetrable wall. He'd barricade himself once more, sporting a polite smile in her favor.

"Yes, Botan-san?" she frowned thoughtfully at him, gesturing to the waiter calmly standing beside them. A soft chuckled would be released, as he turned to grace the person with his attention.

"Iced tea, if you will." The waiter walked off, leaving the two to their resources. Botan grinned impishly, leaning over a bit as she began to speak.

"Koenma-sama would like you to take part in a mission that he seems to be quite hung up about lately. He wanted to know if you would participate in a conference with him this afternoon?"

"And Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara?" Brows furrowed at the frown she gave, using her chopstick to gently tap against the water glass in front of her.

"He said.. it was just you this time. It might involve you personally...?" Kurama blinked again, as his iced tea came. He gingerly began to sip it, gaze remaining on the ferry girl. Botan canted her head, resting her cheek in the palm of her hand.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She mumbled. The Kitsune closed his eyes in silent laughter, eyeing her once again.

"My thoughts aren't worth such a toll."

"But will you tell me anyways?"

Kurama pondered this for a moment, and returned to look at her once again.

"About the mission I suppose." He mused. Botan leaned back in her seat, hands resting palm down against the seat between her thighs.

"Mm. It's to be set in Makai. I'm sorry if I had to be the bearer of any bad news." She smiled again, and he faltered.

"None at all." Kurama managed to assure her, as he once again took a sip of his drink. He could only imagine what his special mission was. Most likely something involving the thief of his past, and a small chill ran down his spine at the thought. But for the moment, he'd let his gaze remain fixated on the ferry girl with the soft blue hair, and carnation set eyes.

"Kurama-san? Are you feeling quite alright? We can leave to go see Koenma now, if you wish to..." He coughed into his napkin, pushing his side bangs from his face with a gracious smile.

"Yes, please. It seems I am not quite myself today." She smiled knowingly, standing up from the table, and extending her hand in a friendly gesture.

"Let's go then, shall we?"

A brick fell from the wall, as his hand clasped her own, dusting a few specs of dust off of his usual attire as he did so.

On the way to Reikai, the fox idly mused of what it would be like to open himself up to those whom were close to him. Hiei already knew of such matters, and was willing to assist the Kitsune did he ever need assistance. But Hiei was also alone in his past, his present and in his future. His shadows never sought a light, but light found him anyways. Kurama supposed the light was his twin in which he so carefully took care of, tenderly loved, yet showed no more affection than he had too. She didn't know, but he loved her.

It was also his weakness--The thing that seemed to interrupt his life, his sleep, and his wake. People would kill if they knew, so he made fairly sure that no one ever would.

Kurama feared such a thing happening, so he built stronger walls and barriers.

But his barrier felt dented, and he still had yet to know why. A fox like himself was not capable of much emotion. All he could do to repent for his past mistakes was to remain affectionately friendly, charming, and polite. It was all just a game of pretend, and pretend doesn't make perfect, nor do they make things real.

So he could not falter; could not love like Hiei did. That would surely destroy his barrier. It would be chaos.

And as he thought such things, his wall became slightly vulnerable.

--

Botan was perplexed, and slightly apprehensive.

Kurama had been acting differently lately, and she had yet to know why. The messenger assumed Koenma knew, for he was also sporting a strange countenance as of late, but said nothing.

So she continued to let her worry show no more than it had to. At the moment, she was sitting upon the small balcony outside Koenma's office, as the toddler- now in his adult form- exchanged in converse with one of his other messengers. The peony figure of a girl gently let her legs rise and fall from her perch, hands placed by her sides, as she looked down at her surroundings.

It trailed from the main entrance, standing in all its elaborate glory, to that of the Koi pond. Colorful fished danced in its wake, and she smiled, gaze diverting to the garden.

Her breath caught momentarily, as she saw brilliant red, and a dark hue of green. They'd planted Roses?

"Botan. Kurama has arrived." The voice disrupted her gaze, as she gingerly jumped off of her perch, giving him her brightest smile.

"Hai, Koenma-sama! Would you like me to escort him to your office?"

"Ah, that will be of no need, Botan-san. After many reoccurring visits, I seem to know my way by now." Botan blushed visibly, as Kurama came up from behind them. Removing the pacifier from his mouth, he'd lead them back into the office, sitting down in his chair rather pompously. But instead of Kurama, his gaze settled on Botan.

"I have a... favor to ask you. Both of you." He began. But Botan was only half listening. She was thinking of Roses.

--

This is going to be kind of difficult, mainly because the last time I watched Yu Yu Hakusho was in 2001. I hope this wasn't too horrible.

-Fluffy Wolfy


End file.
